Charloe Oneshots
by OTP-Obsessions
Summary: Charlie is angry with Bass...smutty one-shot of sex in the woods...will likely turn into more one-shots as S2 progresses
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Is anyone else desperate for Charloe fics? I am…So I wrote this…This may turn into multiple oneshots…idk yet.**

* * *

Charlie was now giving him the silent treatment as she rolled up her blanket. He could be such a selfish bastard sometimes. Who was she kidding, he was a selfish bastard most of the time. She angrily tied the strings around the blanket before attaching it to her pack forcefully.

"Charlie," Bass stated as he watched with amusement as she fumed. He shook his head as she continued to ignore him and pack her things into her bag.

"Charlie," he tried again to no avail. No one ignored him, sure he may not be general of the Monroe Republic anymore, but no one ignored him. He stood from the log he was on and brushed his hands forcefully over his pant legs as he stepped towards her.

"Charlotte," he said forcefully.

"What?" She snapped angrily, turning her head to glare up at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"What is wrong with me?" she questioned. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted as she stood up and got in his face, "I'm not one of your soldiers that you can order around."

"That mark on your arm says differently," he sneered, nodding towards her arm.

"Oh fuck you," she spat and went to turn back to her pack. She didn't even take a step before his hand was on her arm pulling her back.

His hand wrapped behind her neck and pulled her towards him, smashing their lips together.

Her hands immediately went to the back of his neck holding him closer, if that were even possible, as his tongue invaded her mouth. After a few moments she broke away for air, gasping heavily as his lips trailed down her neck, nipping her skin with his teeth as he went.

She let out a small moan as he tugged at the hem of her shirt pulling it up and over her head, exposing her bra clad breasts.

Her hands went to the hem of his own shirt and started tugging it free of his pants as he started to nip at her breasts.

As she worked on getting him free of his shirt his fingers went to her pants which he deftly unbuttoned and tugged down. He released his mouth from her cleavage as he dropped to his knees before her to tug her boots free.

Charlie felt a rush of desire shoot through her at the sight of Bass on his knees before her. She ran her fingers through his short curls as he freed her of her boots and jeans.

For a moment Bass slowed down and ran his nose back up the inside of her right thigh towards her center, inhaling her musky scent. He slid her panties down her legs slowly, gently caressing her skin as he went. As soon as they were free of her feet he was back to standing. His hands wrapped around the back of her bare thighs and lifted her.

She hooked her legs around his waist, letting her heels dig into the small of his back as he backed her up against a tree, suddenly rough again. His lips found hers again as his hands freed her of her bra, letting it drop to the forest floor with the rest of her clothes.

The bark was rough against her back but the pain was a good kind. As he pressed her into the bark she ran her nails down his back causing him to grind his erection against her core. The rough sensation of his jeans directly on her sent a bolt of pleasure through her.

His mouth trailed across her cleavage, this time taking one of her nipples between his lips. Charlie let her head fall back against the tree and her mouth opened in a silent moan as he swirled his tongue around her nipple and then did the same to the other.

Her little moans and whimpers were driving him mad, and he ground his erection into her more as he teased her nipples.

"Bass," she moaned and he felt her hand slip between them towards his own jeans.

He stopped her hand in its tracks and pinned it above her head against the tree, continuing his teasing. He rolled one nipple between his fingers as he rolled the other between his teeth.

"Bass," she groaned wantonly as she ground down onto him, desperate for release.

If she didn't stop moaning his name like that, he wouldn't last more than a few seconds inside her. He released her hand and it fell to the back of his head again. She ran her nails across his scalp and he growled into her cleavage.

He reached between them and unbuttoned his jeans, clumsily pushing them down past his hips with his free hand. His erection sprang free and he gauged Charlie's reaction.

He smirked as her eyes widened at his considerable length.

His hand trailed down her stomach and through her curls. God she was wet he thought as he slipped a finger inside of her to tease her further. He trailed his lips back up to hers capturing her moans with his mouth as he slipped another finger inside her and started pumping in and out.

Her hand tightened in his hair and the other dug into the skin of his shoulder as he pumped his fingers faster, grinding his palm against her clit. Her breathing started picking up again as she approached her climax.

He pulled his fingers out and she let out a groan of frustration which quickly turned back into a moan as he buried himself in her to the hilt.

That tipped her over the edge and she rode out wave after wave of pleasure, digging her nails into his back, moaning his name.

As she came down from her orgasm she felt him start to move, slowly pulling out and then slamming back into her. How was it possible that another orgasm was already building?

He grit his teeth and buried his face in her neck as he pumped into her, wanting to make her cum again before he let himself go. He could already feel her building towards another orgasm and he smirked against her neck at how receptive she was to him.

His rhythm became furious as he felt her getting closer. He felt his balls tighten as she clamped down on him ridding out another orgasm and he thrust twice more before burying himself to the hilt and spilling his seed deep inside her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, calming their harsh breathing. She was running her fingers lightly through his curls and he smiled gently at the gesture.

"What were you even angry about?" he mumbled into the crook of her shoulder before placing a soft kiss there.

"I don't even remember," she laughed out breathily with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: don't be too harsh in reviews…this was my first attempt at smut ;) …and I wrote most of it waiting for a class lol**

**This will possibly become more oneshots as the season progresses…especially if the charloe fics are this hard to come by**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tehe weird peeping tom story of Jason stumbling across what I wrote in the first chapter**

**Don't mind me and the weird shit my head is cranking out into words at 2 am after only a few hrs of sleep…lol…Normally I would keep this odd stuff on my computer because….well read it and ull see haha…but there are like no Charlie/Bass fics…and there is a dire need of them…no matter how weird**

* * *

Jason was strolling through the woods at this point. He was planning on setting up camp near here as he made his way southwest. He was out looking for food and scoping out the area before he settled down. He couldn't recall coming this far south before in his life.

He froze as he heard a sound and turned to his right, the direction it was coming from. He had been planning to set up camp in a deserted area, or so he had thought. He cautiously approached the noise with an arrow nocked on his bow. As he neared the noise he slowed as he realized what the noises were. Two people fucking.

He could hear moans and grunts coming from the clearing ahead. He almost turned and went back to camp, but his curiosity and need to check who was so near their camp got the better of him.

He crept around a tree, staying hidden, and what he saw froze him in his tracks.

The woman looked an awful lot like Charlie from this angle, and then man was impossible to decipher from behind.

The man was on his knees in front of a bra clad Charlie, pulling her jeans off. Yes it definitely was Charlie, he knew that body, those curves.

He didn't think that she could've moved on so quickly, but who was he kidding. Their relationship had been short and full of problems.

He watched as she ran her fingers tenderly through the man's hair, and realized that she had in fact moved on.

The man ran his nose back up the inside of her right thigh towards her center and then slid her panties down her legs slowly, gently caressing her skin as he went. As soon as they were free of her feet he was back to standing. His hands wrapped around the back of her bare thighs and lifted her.

Jason felt like a peeping tom, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. Who had she moved on to?

She hooked her legs around the man's waist, letting her heels dig into the small of his back as he backed her up against a tree. His lips found hers again as his hands freed her of her bra, letting it drop to the forest floor with the rest of her clothes.

Charlie let her head fall back against the tree and her mouth opened in a silent moan as he swirled his tongue around her nipple and then did the same to the other.

"Bass," Charlie moaned.

Jason's eyes went wide. Bass? Certainly not—it was. He took in the features he could make out from the back of the man. The short curly hair, the wide shoulders, and when he lifted Charlie's hand to pin it above against the tree her he saw the tattoo—well now it was a scar it seemed.

Charlie was letting Monroe fuck her against a tree.

"Bass," she groaned wantonly as she ground down onto him, desperate for release.

Jason started to back away from the scene before him. Charlie had never moaned that desperately when they had been together. It wasn't possible that he had lost the girl he thought he loved to General Monroe himself. Charlie hated Monroe—with a fiery passion.

He cringed as Monroe pushed his jeans down and started finger fucking her. Now he was really backing away from the scene—and then it happened.

Before it had all been teasing and foreplay—now he was fucking her against the tree—and she kept moaning his name as she rode out her orgasm.

He froze and watched with a horrified fascination as Monroe slowly started pulling out and then slamming back into her.

Monroe buried his face in Charlie's neck and Jason could now see her face clearly. How could Charlie have changed so much in the past six months. Sure the bombs had gone off and the militia was wiped out—but this was the man responsible for her brother's death and indirectly her father's.

Jason cringed again as Charlie let out a scream of "Bass," and then Monroe let out a grunt and thrust deeply as he came inside her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, calming their harsh breathing. She was running her fingers lightly through his curls, her head lazily lolled back against the tree.

"What were you even angry about?" he mumbled into the crook of her shoulder before placing a soft kiss there.

"I don't even remember," she laughed out breathily with a satisfied smile on her face.

Jason quietly turned and made his way back the way he came. Shit. Shit. Shit. Monroe and Charlie? The rage just kept building and suddenly he found himself slamming his fist into a tree. Which had been stupid because now his hand was throbbing and bleeding.

Jason made his way further away from them and sat down to bandage his hand. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Charlie and Monroe?

People always said there was a fine line between hate and love. Charlie must have crossed it.

Well it worked out in his favor. If Charlie was with Monroe, they were likely headed towards Charlie's mother and Miles. He mines well get two bounties out of the way in one trip.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so im assuming that the "US" is gonna send Jason out as a bounty hunter…looking for Monroe and/or Rachel. So say he stumbles across Charlie and Monroe together?...thats what this was…this "story" will likely become more oneshots ;)**

**Reviews are much appreciated! I would love to chat with any readers who are as intrigued by Charloe as I am (charm aka Bass/Charlie).**


End file.
